Alone
by Percabeth8812
Summary: Why is she feeling this? She is Mother Fuckin' Patricia,and she doesn't usually feel alone like this.she needed someone. And she is determined to get it. Everyone coming and going in her life shall pay,but she needed to move on.


**Here's a new one :D**

Patricia was sitting on her bed. Everyone in her life seem to come and go.

First Joy, who was missing, and wandered out of Patricia's best friend list. It didn't mean much to Patricia, because she discovered soon that Joy was a slut anyway. She left quickly, and wandered off again without saying goodbye.

Second, was Patricia's Grand Father. He was Patricia's first admiration, after the divorce of her parents.

"I don't know why this happen, Patricia. I really don't." He said one day, when she was 13.

"I never wanted this to happen to you, but you were just too young. But one thing, is that they will definitely regret of leaving you." He said, as a single tear came out of little Patricia's eye.

She loved Grand dad Williamson so much, but then, again, she lost him. She lost him, to a car crash.

Third, was Mama' Williamson. She called her Gran Mama' because she never had felt the way she felt with her Gran. She was Patricia's last, and real family, that is real, and understanding, after loosing Grand dad. They was really Patricia's only hope on feeling family. But after loosing Grand Dad, Patricia never see the glitter in her Grandma's eyes. She never see the smile meant, and she heard Grandma cry every day kneeling, every night. She hoped that Mama' Williamson finally snapped back to reality, remembering that she is still there. But again, That hope was still far out of reach. And it never came true. She was home after school to find her Gran dead, after scuicide. Again, no family, no hope.

Fourth, was her Dad. After her Gran died, Patricia was adopted again by her father. He was kind, seriously kind, and he had a new girlfriend. Patricia was just 14, and she never understood why her Dad picked her as a girlfriend. She was pretty, but, by guessing on her style and face, she was 13 years younger that Dad. She was 7 inches lower than Dad, and was probably 25. She always thought she had hope from him, after never hearing on her mom again. She thought she was accepted now, and then, and just continued with her life. But then again, her dad made her to go to the house of anubis boarding school. She felt hurt, and angry, and rejected. She thought he loved her, but again, he wanted no part of her. He promised he'd call, but then, Patricia was unable to accept that. She left a day before she should, taking all her things, and a bottle of champagne. She wandered the streets, ate the meal she got. A loaf of bread and an apple, and a bottle of water. That's all she got. She roamed for 2 days, until she met a guy, probably the same age as her, and he went to Anubis house too. She then decided to go to Anubis house with him.

Fifth, was Jerome. He brought her to Anubis house, and admited she was beautiful. He told her he loved her, and wanted her. That was when he kissed her, and strips her down, and she lost her virginity to him. Little did she know was that all he wanted was to make a girl named Mara boil with jealousy. He took some pictures of her and him, having sex, and was a player. She found out about that later, to discover that she got Mara as a room mate, and saw the pictures Jerome sent to Mara. There she was. Jerome sucking her breasts, her sucking Jerome's dick, Jerome coming inside her. She finally vowed to never trust anyone again. She lost her virginity to someone that broke her.

Sixth, was Fabian. Fabian, the guy who was a geek chic, and took her under his wing, after Jerome broke her. Who founded her almost committed suicide. And again, Fabian admitted he loved her. And once again, Patricia believed him, because someone as sweet as him wouldn't dare to hurt her. Again, she trusted him. She said she wanted to do it right with him, trying it all over again. She had sex with Fabian that night. Her night was magical. The geek chic brunnette was hot. She had to admit. He kissed her gently at first, then kissing her hard. He touched so much of her body, he touched everywhere. Her clit, her breasts, and came inside her, making her moan. The night lasted, and they did it everyday. Everyday of the week. Having sex every night, and to Patricia it was sexy. Having someone to gently massage her breasts everyday. But then, again, Joy came, and she found out he found her attractive, and she seduced him to sleep with her. She found out anyway. How it hurts. She found him having sex with her when she get in his room. She saw his hands on her clit, bitting her nipples.

"What the fuck-" was all she could say. She cried, and closed herself ever since, but then forgave Joy, and look at what she did to her then.

She found Mick attractive, but then closed her thoughts. She just wanted to have a one night stand to find out how they will feel If she tease them. That was what she did. She had sex with Mick, and later on Alfie, and she became the sex princess of the house. But then, she closed herself again, to the danger of free sex. She had enough of her manipulated bitch self and made friends.

There she was, feeling lonely. Damn! She is princess fuckin Williamson! She was not supposed to feel that! But she thought about granddad. He wouldn't be proud of me back then, but, I'm going to change. And now, 2 years after everything, here she is, and she was willing to make a new. Her room door was open, and she was wearing a sexy "you can see my bra" jacket. Her belly button was completely exposed, and saw Eddie coming. That was her chance. Everybody was gone, and she is alone.

She saw Eddie coming, starring at her sexy body, as she came to him, and kissed him fiercely. She didn't let him talk, and pulled him inside the room. Locked the door, and took off her jacket. She was in her panties and bra now, exposing fully. She took off Eddie's shirt and jeans, and laid on top of the bed, kissing.

"Whoa, Patricia, you look, sexy." He said, letting his hand touched her bra.

"You could see this everyday." She said seductively. She let her finger went into Eddie's boxers, touching his dick. He moaned and Patricia kissed him again.

"It isn't fair, isn't it Eddie? That I can touch yours, but you can't touch mine? That I can let my finger slip inside you?" She said, pulling his boxers down.

"It isn't fair, that I can touch yours, and see it, but you can't touch, or put it inside mine?" She said, seductively, as she put his dick into her mouth, making him moan. She kissed him passionately, as touching his dick.

"You're right." He said hotly, unclasping Patricia's bra fiercely. "I want you too." He said, putting her breasts into his mouth, bitting it, making Patricia moaned in enjoyment. He slipped his hand to pull her panties down, slipping his hands to rub her clit, and sucking on her breasts. He put his mouth in hers again, as she touched his dick hotly.

"No more games, Eddie." Patricia moaned, as Eddie twisted her breasts.

Eddie smirked, and put his dick into her. He was inside of her.

"Uh, Eddie." Patricia moaned, as the two continued kissing, Eddie's dick still in Patricia's hole. It felt weird. Every free sex with anyone doesn't feel as great as this. Eddie was, different. Eddie was, hotter, and, hearing him moan just make her want to suck his even more. It was more than sexy, it was hot.

"Patricia." Eddie moaned, letting his dick out.

"I need you baby. I need you yacker. I want you, daily, everyday. I want you fuck me hard." He said, as Patricia smirked.

"That can be arranged." She said, pushing him to her bed hotly. She pressed her body against his, brushing her lips to his, and fuck him again.

To Eddie,this was awesome. The first time he saw Patricia, all he wanted was to make her like him. But above things he would see at other girls, all he sees was, her sexy face, her breasts, and oh! How he wanted to touch them.

So when she pulled him to her room, he happily followed. He didn't care if she wanted one night stands with him, he just wanted to feel her. But after the second sex, it became addiction. He became missing her touch when she left.

"I can't believe we are doing this, God, I wish it was you, it was you, the one I loose my virginity with. Cause damn! I want you again, and again. He smirked when she moaned, "Oh Eddie, more, more, let me touch you baby."

And when he heard her moan, he could just press his body to hers again and again.

This became a daily thing.

Everyday, Patricia would stand in her "you can see half of my breast bra" and he would strip them down and fuck her hard.

He would say, "I want you, Patricia. I really do." And everything in her mind would disappear. She doesn't care anymore on how anyone thinks of her, and well, spends every night fucking Eddie.

It wasn't Friends with benefit,

It wasn't one night stands.

It was love, and sexy sex.

Eddie might not know, but dang, Patricia loved him. She loved him so much that she would strip him naked. That she would press her clit for him to touch. That she would have sex with him.

And she hope he felt the same way.

It was one Friday night, where everyone was gone on a field trip. Patricia and Eddie were forced to stay at school, after not doing their jobs, and they were alone.

"Hey, Eddie, I am do-"

She found a pair of hands around her waist, and lips kissing her fiercely. It was Eddie. She knew it was. After sex hours, she knows Eddie's touches anywhere.

He lifted her school dress, and took of his. He pulled down his jeans, and pinned her to the locker. Kissing her roughly, he pushed her to the nearest room he found. Mr Sweet's office.

It was not large, just a table, a sofa, and another desk where to put computer and files. It was just fine for Patricia though. She laid on the empty table, while Eddie locked the door. He turned around to find Patricia on the table, making him wanting her sick. He pressed his lips on hers, pressing his body on her. He pushed her panties down, and she pushed his. One bra to go. He thought, as Patricia slipped one hand onto his dick, massaging it. He moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck, Patricia, damn!" He said, as she bit his dick slowly.

He saw Patricia smirking, as he roughly slipped his hand inside her bra, massaging her breasts.

"Eddie, touch me." Patricia moaned, as Eddie unclothed her fully. He sucked on Patricia's left breast, while massaging the other.

He stood up, unbreaking the kiss on her lips, and lifted her up. He kissed her bottom lip, biting it hotly. It was heaven.

He laid her onto the blue sofa, and kissed her. Slowly, he came inside her. His juice came inside her. He doesn't care if she was pregnant, but all he did was wait there, until all his juice came out.

"Edd- oah." Patricia moaned, as Eddie kissed her roughly, and came out of her. He put on his clothes, as Patricia did the same.

"We can do this again in my room." Eddie said, kissing her lightly.

"Mmm, we can do this several times. They are gone, so, let the fucking begin." She said, smirking.

She was princess Damn Williamson, and no one could bring her down.

#Review :D


End file.
